Harry Potter e o Aviário
by Cido
Summary: Harry está no sexto ano e terá de enfrentar novas aventuras pela frente


Harry Potter  
  
e o  
  
Aviário  
  
Capítulo Um –  
  
O Último Piar  
  
O último raio de sol aparecia no horizonte e as luzes já apareciam nas casas da rua dos Alfeneiros, sendo cobertas por uma névoa escura e densa que vinha escurecendo os dias daquele verão. A única pessoa que se encontrava fora de casa era um garoto magrelo e de aspecto doentio, que possui uma cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. Para Harry Potter, aquele não passava de um dia comum, observando as estrelas e prestando atenção no noticiário sentado sobre a janela da sala de estar do número quatro. Onde está aquele garoto? – perguntou tio Válter. Não sei. – respondeu tia Petúnia - Deve estar lá fora. Bom, pelo menos não está nos incomodando novamente. Harry escutava atentamente o noticiário mesmo sabendo que não falariam nada sobre Voldemort ter voltado, ainda mais por ser um noticiário trouxa. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se imaginar voltando para Hogwarts, mas a imagem de seu padrinho caindo para além do véu aparecia em sua mente. Sirius morreu, você não pode fazer nada – dizia aquele vozinha na cabeça de Harry. Os pensamentos de Harry se viraram para um assunto, quem morrerá entre ele e Voldemort. Prrrri... Harry abriu os olhos e empunhou a varinha, estranhou o fato de ter ouvido um pair pórem aquele piar era de uma ave diferente. Ele deixou Harry com vontade de tampar os ouvidos de tão agudo. O que foi isso?! – exclamou tio Válter olhando pela janela – o que você fez, garoto? Nada. – respondeu Harry, automaticamente. Venha aqui garoto! – disse tio Válter com rispidez esticando o braço para Harry. NÃO! – gritou Harry, se afastando. As pessoas da rua começaram a aparecer nas janelas quadradas da rua dos Alfeneiros e Harry correu para longe da voz de tio Válter e de tia Petúnia tentando explicar a senhora do número sete o que havia acontecido. Parou em frente a uma praça e olhou a sua volta, não havia nada, a névoa ocupou todo o lugar. Ele se sentou em um banco e fechou os olhos tentando não pensar em nada. Prrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Harry levantou num pulo segurando a varinha com força na mãoarryH que suava. A névoa tomou conta de toda a praça e os óculos de Harry se embaçaram com a chuva que começou a cair lentamente. Ele sentiu seu coração bater forte e começou a andar sem saber para onde ia. Prrrrruuuuuu... Ele se virou tão rápido que sentiu o pescoço estralar. Tudo estava completamente escuro e sombrio, sua cicatriz queimava em sua testa e o impedia de enxergar direito. Vários vultos no céu pouco iluminado e viu três vultos voando. Vrummm... Um dos vultos mergulhou em direção ao chão e fingiu que se chocou com Harry, subindo antes de enconstar nele, mas o bastante para assustá-lo e jogá-lo no chão. Os óculos de Harry cairam, suas lentes se racharam e sua varinha saiu de sua mão. Pruuuuuuu... Um segundo vulto mergulhou em direção de Harry e abriu seu abdomên com o bico ao chegar ao chão, retirando parte de seu fígado. Harry gritou de dor. Encarcerous - gritou uma voz nas sombras e várias cordas cobriram o corpo do vulto. Harry conseguiu pegar seu óculos com a lente esquerda quebrada e viu uma ave com olhos vermelhos, penas verdes e apenas uma garra em cada pata, como a de um dinossauro, mas muito afiada. O bico era fino e possuía parte do fígado de Harry. Harry não conseguia aguentar a dor. Levem ele daqui. Rápido. - disse a voz nas sombras. Dois jatos de luz verdes atingiram os outros dois vultos no céu que pararam de voar e começaram a cair. Quando dois vultos agarraram Harry, ele ainda conseguiu ouvir o último piar das aves.  
  
Capítulo dois –  
No St.Mungus  
  
Harry abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para um teto de um quarto escuro sendo iluminado apenas por uma janela no alto de uma parede e bolhas de cristal que flutuanvam no teto. Harry! - A voz de Hermione entrou na cabeça de Harry. - Rony, ele acordou. Eu já vi, Hermione. - desta vez Harry escutou a voz de Rony - Harry, você está bem? Estou. O que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry tentando sentar na cama, mas seu fígado ainda doía. Nós não sabemos. - disse Rony. - Nimguém sabe. Só sabemos que Dumbledore e outros membros da ordem saíram na noite que você foi atacado. - disse Hermione bem baixo para os outros não ouvirem. Eu me lembro de um piar. - disse Harry, tentando sentar na cama novamente. - Só isso. A Sra. e o Sr. Weasley entraram pela porta e traziam tranzendo três envelopes. Chegaram. - disse ela. - Oh, Harry, você acordou. Aqui. - ela abraçou Harry e entregou a ele um envelope. Ele abriu e leu:  
  
Prezado Sr. Potter seguem inclusas as suas notas dos NOMs.  
Esperamos que tenha se saído bem. Em breve lhe entregaremos a  
lista do material do sexto ano.  
  
Atenciosamente,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Diretora Subistituta  
  
Harry retirou o boletim de dentro do envelope e leu atentamente.  
  
Aluno: Harry J. Potter  
  
Matéria..........................................................  
..................Nota  
  
Adivinhação......................................................  
..............."P"  
  
Astronomia.......................................................  
................"P"  
Defesa Contra as Artes das  
Trevas................................."O"  
Feitiços.........................................................  
...................."E"  
Herbologia.......................................................  
................"E"  
História da  
Magia............................................................  
"A"  
Poções...........................................................  
..................."E"  
Transfiguração...................................................  
.............."E"  
Trato das Criaturas  
Mágicas..........................................."E"  
  
Eu passei em todos! - gritou Hermione - Em todos! Como assim em todos. - disse Ron pegando o boletim de Hermione. - Caraca! Hermione, ninguém passou em todos os NOMs desde Dumbledore. Eu sei. - disse ela estusiasmada. - E você, Harry, como foi? Só não passei em dois. - disse ele ainda olhando para a nota de Poções. Tirou um "E". Estava impressionado. Em Adivinhação e Poções? - perguntou Rony, interessado. Em Astronomia. - disse ele ainda olhando para o boletim. - Eu passei em Poções! Nossa! - exclamou Rony. - Mas você é horrível em Poções. Sem ofensas. Eu sei. Não sei como eu passei. E você? - Harry finalmente tirou os olhos do boletim e olhou para Rony. - Como foi? Eu não passei em Adivinhação, Poções e História da Magia. - disse ele, alegre. - Pelo menos é o que eu esperava. O Curandeiro parou na mesa de Harry e olhou atentamente para ele. Vejo que o senhor acordou. - disse ele mexendo no ferimento no abdomên de Harry e levantando a sombrancelha. - Temos de dar um jeito no seu fígado. Bom. - Ele se virou para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e disse: O horário de visitas havia acabado. Vocês tem que se retirar. Tchau, Harry. - disse Hermione, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Rony corou ligeiramente. Até mais, Harry. - disse Rony se despedindo. - Nós vamos ver se conseguimos visitar a Luna, ainda hoje. A Luna está aqui! - disse ele, assustado. - O que aconteceu? Nada de mais. - disse a Sra. Weasley, despedindo-se de Harry com um abraço - Ela foi picada por um gira-gira, que ganhou de aniversário e ficou flutuando. Geralmente, o efeito passa em algumas horas, mas ela descobriu que era alérgica e ele não passou. - Ela terminou dando mais um abraço em Harry. Talvez ela venha te visitar durante a noite, Harry. - disse o Sr. Weasley apertando sua mão. - O anti-alérgico não teve efeito e ela ainda está flutuando. Todos desapareceram pela porta e observou o as bolhas de cristis no teto da emfermaria.  
  
****************  
  
Harry acordou no meio da noite com um barulho estranho que vinha do teto. Ai! - disse uma garota de cabelos louros e olhos saltados e com aparência de birutice havia batido com a cabeça no teto. - Oi, Harry. Oi, Luna. - disse ele, meio surpreso. - O que você faz aqui? Eu fui picada por um gira-gira que ganhei do meu pai. - disse Luna flutuando pelas bolhas de cristal. - Eu não sabia que era alérgica. Não. - disse ele tentando acompanhar Luna que agora dava piruetas no ar. - O que você faz aqui. Eu descobri que você estava aqui e resolvi dar um "oi". Ai! - disse ela batendo na janela no alto da parede. - Bom, então eu já vou indo. Boa noite, Harry. - Ela deu um acenou para Harry e saiu, batendo no batente da porta e desaparecendo no ar. Harry sentou-se na cama e observou os outros pacientes por cima do ombro. Um deles dormia olhando para o céu, com um curativo na bochecha esquerda e um no braçao direito, parecia que estava alerta a algum ataque. Outro estava dormindo tranquilamente, apesar das duas pernas estarem completamente enfaixadas e sangrando continuamente. Aparentemente, ele não era o único que foi morrdido gravemente naquela emfermaria. Quando ele se preparou para dormir novamente, a pequena porta se abriu e o Curandeiro e seu assistente chegaram carregando um homem em cujos os braços estavam marcados com rasgos e completamente ensanguentados e era possível claramente que faltavam partes de sua perna, onde era possível ver um dos ossos. Seus dedos foram arrancados a mordidas. O homem não produzia som, parecia estar desmaiado e quando Harry se inclinou para ver quem era, teve uma desagradável surpresa.  
  
– Capítulo três –  
  
A Nova Sede da  
  
Ordem da Fênix  
  
Era Lupin. Seu rosto estava ensanguentado e sua orelha havia sido arrancada. Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar dentro do seu corpo e deixou as cortinas entre abertas para que pudesse ver e ouvir sem ser obrigado a voltar para a cama. Harry ficou de pé para que pudesse escutar o que o Curandeiro dizia. É o quarto esta semana. – disse ele compreensando algumas folhas na perna de Lupin com um pano. O que está acontecendo? – disse o assistente colocando um esparadrapo com um líquido que tirou de uma garrafa, em que Harry consiguiu ler "Esquingrou", e colocando na orelha de Lupin. – Ele iniciou o massacre. Harry congelou. Tinha certeza de que falavam de Voldemort. O que ele planejava agora. Sua cicatriz começou a arder na sua testa. Até que em fim! - A porta da emfermaria abriu e uma mulher com cabelos louros e olhos azuis entrou por ela trazendo uma bandeja com vários frascos, folhas, uma bacia e três varinhas. O Curandeiro pegou uma das varinhas e mirou um dos vidros com líquido verde. – Acérdere! – O vidro levitou e o líquido começou a borbulhar. Ele fez um giro com a varinha e o despejou em um pano e o enrolou na mão de Lupin que não possuía dedos. O assistente pegou outra varinha e apontou para o esparadrapo que estava na orelha de Lupin e murmurou um feitiço. O esparadrapo começou a ficar azul e molhado e quando ele o tirou a orelha de Lupin estava crescendo. A mulher pegou a terceira varinha e apontou para as folhas, elas flutuaram no ar, mergulharam na bacia e voaram para a para a perna de Lupin, em seguida a emfermeira murmurara "Férula" e ataduras apareceram nas duas pernas em que antes era possível ver um dos ossos. Após alguns minutos de ataduras, folhas e líquido, Lupin continuava desmaiado mas Harry estava muito mais aliviado. Uma coisa passou pela mente de Harry antes dele voltar a dormir. Se a cobra que atacou Harry virou cinzas, o que atacou Lupin. Haveriam mais cobras como aquela. As pálpebras de Harry começaram a pesar, a queimação da cicatriz começou a cessar e ele adormeceu.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry caíu no sono pensando em Lupin e no que aconteceu com ele, mas logo seu snho mudou para um céu azul, cheio de nuvens brancas. Ele estava voando, em direção de alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que era. Ele subiu mais e mais e quando olhou para baixo não era possível ver o chão, apenas nuvens. Quando voltou a olhar para frente viu uma porta de madeira flutuando em cima de uma nuvem azul, desceu na nuvem azul e pegou na maçaneta da porta. Harry! – chamou Hermione a seu lado. Harry abriu os olhos e olhou a sua volta. Rony e Hermione estavam parados do lado da cama. – Arrume-se, Harry. Por quê? – perguntou ele. Você vai pra casa. - disse Rony, sorrindo. Para a Toca? – perguntou Harry. Não! Para a... - começou Rony. Rony!!!!!! – berrou Hermione. – Estamos em local público. Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Harry, agora preocupado. Você vai ver, Harry. – disse Hermione, puxando Rony para a saída. – Se troque. Estamos esperando aqui fora. Harry se trocou e quando passou por Lupin, percebeu que sua orelha e seus dedos haviam crecido pela metade e que não havia mais sangue por todo o corpo, apenas arranhões e pequenos cortes. Queria saber o que aconteceu com Lupin. Saiu para encontrar Rony e Hermione e enquanto Harry descia para a Recepção, Rony e Hermione subiam para o segundo andar. Onde vocês estão indo? – perguntou ele. – A saída é por aqui. Vamos encontrar Moody, Tonks e o papai – disse Rony subindo entrando no corredor do segundo andar. – Venha, Harry. Harry resolveu puxar assunto sobre Lupin quando passavam pelo corredor do quarto andar. Vocês sabem o que aconteceu com Lupin? – Rony e Hermione pararam imediatamente. Papai disse que ele se machucou quando trabalhava para a Ordem. – disse Rony tão baixo que Harry precisou se inclinar. Pelo que a gente viu, ele está bem. – disse Hermione voltando a andar. Harry teve que se segurar para não dizer como ele estava quando chegou e não preocupar mais seus amigos. Quando chegaram no salão de chá, encontraram Moody, Tonks e o Sr.Weasley sentados em uma mesa tomando chá e conversando. Harry! – disse Moody olhando ele com seu olho normal e seu olho mágico girando. – Vejo que está muito bem. Vamos? Vamos. – disse o Sr.Weasley. Eles desceram uma escada em espiral no final do salão que Harry nunca tinha visto e saíram em uma rua completamente cheia de prédios, carros e pessoas. Venham! – disse o Sr. Weasley. Eles viraram a esquina e entraram no metrô. Desceram numa estação ao lado oeste de Londres e entraram em um carro vermelho e muito pequeno por fora, porém espaçoso por dentro. Eles passaram pela parte congestionada da cidade e seguiram por uma estrada vazia e ampla. O Sr.Weasley apertou um botão no carro que começou a voar no céu azul. Harry passou o tempo todo olhando pela janela e vendo os vilarejos, com certeza bruxos, pois haviam pessoas jogando quadribol em um campo no milharal. O carro desceu, mas continuou andando por uma rua que se estreitava cada vez mais que Harry pensou que o carro fosse ser esmagado, mas percebeu que a medida que a rua se estreitava, o carro encolia. Eles entraram em um túnel no final da rua estreita e que era bem iluminado por dentro. Harry observou com atenção cada parte d'O Túnel. Um cartaz luminoso do túnel dizia:  
  
O Túnel  
  
Hogsmeade - vire a direita  
Hogwarts - vire a direita  
Frankstone - sigua em frente  
Village - sigua em frente  
Godric´s Hollow - sigua em frente  
Rowenaville – vire a esquerda  
Kigsley – vire a esquerda  
Wo-wo-wo – vire a esquerda  
  
Outros destinos sigua em frente.  
  
O Sr.Weasley seguiu em frente e depois virou a direita, a direita, seguiu em frente e mais uma vez virou a direita até sair do túnel. Harry ficou impressionado com a quantidade de vilarejos bruxos que existiam no Reino Unido. Uma outra rua estreita apareceu mas desta vez a rua se abria a medida que o carro andava. Quando a rua voltou a seu tamanho normal o carro parou e todos, menos o Sr.Weasley, desceram dele. O carro deu meia volta e entrou novamente n d'O Túnel. Leia isto Harry. – disse Moody lhe entregando um papel. Harry abriu e leu.  
  
A Nova sede da Ordem da Fênix fica em Godric´s Hollow, número  
93.  
  
Porque vocês mudaram a se... – começou Harry. Psssssiu. – resmungou Moody. – Não podíamos continuar lá com Monstro livre. Ele poderia contar para quem quisesse o que ouvisse lá. Eles pararam em frente a uma parede ao lado do número 92 e do número 94. Moody pegou a varinha, olhou para ver se alguém espiava, bateu em um tijolo e murmurou: "Fênix". Um porta apareceu na parede e todos entraram. Havia uma sala de estar enorme com papel de parede vermelho e vários móveis de madeira polidos. A cozinha era clara e limpa, lembrava muito a cozinha dos Dursleys. Venha, Harry. Vamos para o quarto – disse Rony puxando Harry pela escada. O quarto tinha quatro camas e em uma delas havia o malão de Harry. Havia um brasão pendurado acima da porta em que dizia.  
  
A fabulosa família dos Potter  
  
A ficha caiu para Harry. Rony, essa é a casa dos meus pais? – perguntou Harry, devagar e assustado.  
Rony sorriu. Bem-vindo a sua casa, Harry.  
  
– Capítulo quatro –  
  
Azkaban  
  
Mas ela foi destruída naquela noite, não foi? – disse Harry, perplexo. Foi. – disse Rony se sentando na cama. – Mas Dumbledore e outros membros da Ordem a restauraram. É muito mais limpa e alegre do que o largo Grimmauld. O que aconteceu com Monstro e a casa? – perguntou Harry, retirando as coisas de seu malão e colocando no criado-mudo. Monstro ficou super feliz quando todos saíram da casa. Ele e a mãe de Sirius fizeram uma festa quando descobriram que Sirius morreu. – Rony parou imediatamente. Harry sentou na cama, sua felicidade tinha desaparecido. – Desculpe, Harry. Eu não... Não! Tudo bem. – disse ele se virando de costas para Rony não ver ele enxugando as lágrimas. – Eu tenho que aprender a lidar com morte. Com o tempo, eu vou ficar melhor. Quer que eu saia, Harry. Não. Fique. – disse Harry, continuando a tirar as coisas da mala. – Me conte as novidades.  
  
A porta se abriu e Hermione e Gina entraram trazendo o Profeta Diário nas mãos.  
  
Harry! Harry! Veja! – disse Hermione entregando o jornal a Harry.  
  
O apelo dos Comensais da Morte  
  
Por Guilhermina Grandp  
  
Vários Comensais da Morte que foram presos em junho, confessaram  
que Voldemort pretendia adquirir um artefato antigo do  
Departamento de Mistérios com o qual poderia por um fim em Harry  
Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.  
  
Muitos deles temem por suas vidas e pela de suas famílias, após  
desta afirmação já que a Prisão de Azkaban, onde se encontram  
agora, está desprotegida, pois os Dementadores se juntaram ao  
Lorde das Trevas.  
Lúcio Malfoy, um dos Comensais,desaja falar imediatamente com  
Harry Potter, pois acredita que sua vida está chegando ao fim e  
que Potter é o único que pode derrotar Voldemort.  
"Voldemort tem um plano e Potter é o único que pode detê-lo,  
como já fez tantas vezes" diz Lúcio atrás das grades para um dos  
guardas provisórios de Azkaban.  
O diretor de Azkaban, Igor Truman, afirma que tudo não passa de  
vestígios de Fultura, uma doença que atinge o cérebro e provoca  
alucinaçôes, por causa da prisão. Malfoy quer te contar algo, Harry.- disse Gina, se sentando na cama. – Pode ser algo que Voldemort vem tramando à muito tempo. Mas o diretor disse que é Fultura. Malfoy não está com Fultura. – disse Hermione, seriamente. Como você pode ter certeza? – perguntou Harry, ansioso. Eu já li sobre isso. É uma doença muito rara, há Curandeiros experientes que talvez nunca tenham ouvido falar. – ela se sentou na cama e continuou. – Ela não provoca alucinações. Ela ataca o coração e provoca morte instantânea. O diretor quer apenas dispistar. Mesmo assim. Como eu vou ir pra Azkaban? – perguntou Harry sem saber o que fazer. – Ninguém vai me levar até lá e eu não sei onde é. E se for uma emboscada. Você precisa ir antes que Voldemort os mate por terem dado esta entrevista. – disse Gina, nervosa. Mas como? – perguntou Rony. Eu tenho um plano. – disse Hermione. – Harry, precisaremos de sua capa de invisibilidade. Você precisa me escutar bem.  
  
*************************  
  
A manhã parecia agitada. A cozinha estava cheia de pessoas conversando e ansiosas enquanto a Sra. Weasley servia o café. Harry não mexeu no prato, apenas esperou o sinal de Rony. Moody apareceu na cozinha e todos sairam aflitos para a sala de reuniões, menos Harry, Hermione e Gina. Rony entrou correndo na cozinha, ofegante. Papai...chegou...é...agora! – disse ele pausando em cada palavra. Vamos, Harry. – disse Hermione. Harry pegou a capa de invisibilidade que escondou nos pés e ambos saíram da cozinha. – Não se esqueçam do que combinamos. – disse ela para Rony e Hermione. Claro. Deixe com a gente. – disse Gina. – Vão. Rápido. Boa sorte. – desejou Rony. Harry e Hermione desceram para a garagem onde o carro do Sr.Weasley estava parado. Harry e Hermione puseram a capa de Invisibilidade e entraram no porta-malas do carro, por sorte o Sr.Weasley havia deixado aberto. Eles tiveram de ficar muito juntos para não serem percebidos. O Sr.Weasley e Moody entraram no carro, a porta da garagem se abriu e o carro começou a andar pela rua, entrando n'O Túnel novamente. Tem certeza de que eles vão a Azkaban, Hermione. – sussurrou Harry. Tenho. Eles vão buscar Estúrgio. – sussurrou Hermione. Depois de um tempo ela continuou. - Hum...Harry. Sim? Posso perguntar uma coisa. – disse ela, aflita. Claro. O que? – disse Harry, ansioso. Harry, você já deve ter percebido. Eu acho que sinto algo por Rony. Harry ficou surpreso. Você gosta dele? Acho, acho que sim. Isso é ótimo. Não, Harry. Não é. – disse Hermione, preocupada Por que não? – disse Harry, confuso. E se ele não me corresponder. Nós só brigamos. Você tem de dizer pra ele. Não posso. Porque? Harry, apenas me faça um favor. O que? Tente descobrir se ele sente o mesmo por mim. Farei o possível. Eles permaneceram calados o resto da viagem. Harry percebeu que Moody olhou para eles algumas vezes, pois com seu olho mágico conseguia ver através de capas da invisibilidade, mas não disse nada. Talvez ele soubesse o que Harry e Hermione tivessem planejando. Após algum tempo n'O Túnel e algumas horas voando sobre o mar, eles pousaram numa ilha em cujo centro se encontrava uma enorme torre que dava um ar de desespero e tristeza. Eles esperaram até o Sr.Weasley e Moody a saírem do carro para saírem também. As portas da prisão eram enormes e havia o desenho de um dementador cravado no ferro. Harry e Hermione seguiram Moody e o Sr.Weasley até a porta, guardada por duas armaduras azuis, de três metros cada. As armaduras seguravam enormes lanças e Harry teve certeza de que não haviam homens por baixo de todo aquele ferro fundido. Moody se adiantou e as armaduras cruzaram as lanças formando um 'X', imediatamente. Estamos aqui para argumentar a liberdade de Estúrgio Podmore. – disse Moody, calmamente. As armaduras puxaram as lanças de volta e a enorme porta se abriu. Harry e Hermione correram para que as portas não se fechassem antes que eles entrassem. Harry percebeu que o elmo das armaduras os seguiram a medida que eles entravam numa sala sombria, iluminada apenas por duas tochas vermelhas nas extremidades. Haviam duas portas na sala guardadas por outras duas armaduras azuis e uma entrada para um corredor escuro. Um homem velho e meio careca escrevia numa mesa no centro da sala em que Harry conseguiu ler numa placa: Igor Truman: Diretor de Azkaban. Truman olhou por cima de seus óculos e disse num tom de desprezo. Alastor. – Truman se levantou e Harry viu que Truman era muito baixo e um pouco corcunda. Ele se dirigiu a Moody. – O que o traz aos domínios de Azkaban, se não veio trazer mais Comensais da Morte para divertir meus Oráculos. Harry sentiu uma cotovelada no fígado, o que lhe causou uns grunhidos baixinhos. Hermione o chamava para seguir pelo corredor escuro. Aonde vamos? – perguntou ele, quando eles entraram no corredor sombrio. Para a sala do arquivo. – sussurrou ela – Teremos no mínimo meia hora até Moody conseguir tirar Estúrgio daqui. – Harry conseguiu ouvir a gritaria na recepção quando eles entraram na sala do arquivo. Hermione. – perguntou Harry, apreensivo, quando eles tiraram a capa e Hermione começou a abrir os arquivos. Quê? – ela pegou uma das pastas e folheava com atenção. Não tem mais Dementadores aqui, tem? Claro que não. – disse ela, quando devolveu a pasta e pegou outra. – Eles estão com Voldemort. - Harry se sentiu mais aliviado. Hermione devolveu a pasta, fechou o arquivo e entrou na capa junto com Harry. – Vamos. Malfoy e Estúrgio estão no terceiro andar. Eles ouviram passos vindo em sua direção e se posicionaram no canto da sala do arquivo. Certo, Alastor, certo – dizia Truman com raiva, enquanto abria uma porta de ferro na parede oposta a Harry e Hermione. – Vamos conversar com Podmore. Obrigado, Igor. – agradeceu Moody e ele e Truman passaram pela porta. Harry saiu correndo para evitar que a porta fechasse e a segurou para que ele e Hermione passassem. Subiram uma enorme escada até conseguirem alcançar Truman e Moody. Uma placa na parede dizia: Primeiro Andar. Celas de 100 a 199. Subiram mais dois vão de escadas até chegarem no terceiro andar. Havia um enorme corredor com celas iluminadas por velas vermelhas. Vários prisioneiros tinham os cabelos compridos, barbas mal-cuidadas e dentes amarelos, assim como Sirius quando saiu de lá. Moody e Truman pararam na cela 323, mas Harry e Hermione continuaram até a cela 347, onde se encontrava Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
– Capítulo cinco –  
Gemialidades  
Weasley  
  
Lúcio estava no canto da cela preso por correntes e resmungando nas sombras. Tinha os cabelos louros mal-cuidados, barba e os olhos vermelhos. Harry retirou parte da capa, para que Malfoy visse seu rosto. Malfoy! – sussurrou ele. – Malfoy!  
Lúcio olhou para Harry e se posicionou à sua frente. Potter. Como chegou aqui. Isso não interessa. Eu só vim por causa da entrevista que você deu. Olha aqui, Potter. – Malfoy puxou a gola do moleton de Harry para dentro da cela. Harry sentiu um leve susto. – Eu não vou te dizer isso porque você quer. Eu vou dizer isso apenas porque temo por minha vida e pela vida de Draco e Narcisa. Vai logo ao ponto. – disse Harry olhando todo minuto para Truman e Moody que estavam gesticulando entre si na cela de Estúrgio. O Lorde das Trevas tem uma arma. Uma nova arma. Quê arma. Ele não disse para ninguém. Ele está reunindo seus mais fiéis Comensais da Morte. Primeiro foi Pettigrew, depois todos os do cimitério e depois os que fugiram daqui no começo do ano. Mas tem mais algumas pessoas que ele deve voltar a recrutar e uma delas é a sua arma. Cuidado com os que o cercam, Potter. Cuidado. – Hermione cutucou Harry. A cela de Estúrgio abriu e ele, Truman e Moody estavam indo embora. Tenho que ir. – disse Harry cobrindo o rosto com a capa novamente. – Obrigado. Adeus, Potter. – Lúcio voltou ao final da cela e ficou olhando pela pequenina janela no alto da parede. Harry e Hermione correram para alcançar Moody, Truman e Estúrgio que tinha uma barba ruiva no lugar do quiexo quadrado e os cabelos cor de palha sujos e mal-cuidados. Eles desceram os três lances de escadas e chegaram na sala do arquivo. Haviam dois oráculos na porta de um dos arquivos. Hermione esqueceu de fechar um deles. Eles se entreolharam, preocupados. O que aconteceu aqui? – berrou Truman para os oráculos. Moody olhou para trás, na direção de Harry e Hermione. – O que houve? Provavelmente, Igor, seus oráculos não parecem ser uma defesa tão boa quanto os Dementadores, não é? – disse Moody, se virando para Truman. O que quer insinuar, Alastor. Nada, só estou comentando. – disse ele, voltando a olhar para Harry e Hermione. – Acho que posso ir embora agora. Vá! Leve esse verme. – disse Truman. Ele se virou para os oráculos e empunhou a varinha. - Vacsue! – Uma luz vermelha saiu da varinha de Truman e atingiu o oráculo da direita. O elmo do oráculo caiu no chão assim como todo o resto da armadura que parecia ter se desmontado. Truman se dirigiu ao outro oráculo. – Isso deve servir de lição a todos. Nós já vamos, Igor. – disse Moody. Truman fez um gesto de desprezo com a mão e saiu pelo corredor com raiva. Moody e Estúrgio entraram também no corredor e Harry e Hermione os seguiram. Chegaram a sala de recepção e viram Moody, Estúrgio e o Sr.Weasley saindo pela enorme porta. Tiveram de correr para alcançá-los e sair sem que percebessem. Eles passaram na frente de Moody para chegarem mais rápido ao carro. Vamos, Hermione. – sussurava Harry para que se apressassem. Eles chegaram no carro e se posicionaram no banco de trás. Moody e o Sr.Weasley chegaram com Estúrgio. Ele se sentou ao lado de Harry e Hermione, fazendo eles ficaram espremidos para não serem percebidos. Passaram o resto da viagem de volta se desviando das esprigiçadas de Estúrgio. Quando chegaram em Godric´s Hollow tiveram de esperar todos saírem do carro para que eles saíssem. Rony e Gina estavam esperando por eles na sala de estar. Como foi? – perguntou Rony. – Vocês conseguiram? Conseguimos. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre tomar cuidado com quem está por perto, e que Voldemort tem uma nova arma. – disse Harry. – Eu tenho que saber o que é. Esta arma pode ser o que ele vai usar para ficar mais forte. Mas como você vai descobrir? – perguntou Gina. Eu não sei. Eu só sei que eu vou descobrir.  
  
*********************  
  
Harry acordou muito cedo naquela manhã. Não tinha dormido bem, pensando no que Malfoy o dissera. Rony entrou no quarto correndo trazendo dois envelopes na mão. As listas chegaram, Harry! – Ele entregou um dos envelopes a Harry que o abriu.  
  
Material para alunos do sexto ano  
  
Feitiços avançados, Volume I  
De Miranda Goshawk  
  
Guia de Transfiguração Avançado  
De Emerico Switch  
  
Manual de Proteção Avançado  
De Gideão Quimb  
  
Feitiços de Proteção  
De Kimberly Leo  
  
Poções Avançadas  
De Vítor Carbel  
  
Os alunos deveram trazer também um traje de gala.  
  
Nós podemos comprar tudo hoje e aproveitar e passar na loja do Fred e do Jorge. Harry estava muito ansioso para ver como era a loja dos gêmeos, afinal, ele quem deu os galeões para que eles começassem o negócio. Após o almoço, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se preparam para irem ao Beco Diagonal escoltados por Moody e Tonks. Se posicionaram na frente da casa, esperando um sinal. O Sr. Weasley chegou com o carro vermelho que saiu do pequeno túnel e todos entraram. O carro deu meia-volta e se direcionou a'O Túnel o túnel que levava de volta a Londres. Durante as horas de viagem todos se divertiram com o rádio truxa que o Sr.Weasley colocou no rádio, mas quando ele sintonizou uma estação, uma notícia chamou a atenção de Harry.  
'E uma inexplicável onda de atentados tem acontecido em Londres.  
Dez pessoas apareceram mortas nas ruas e com feridas na parte  
que corresponde ao fígado e com aranhões em todo o corpo. Parece  
que temos um assasino em série rondando Londres.'  
  
Harry suava frio. Trouxas também estavam sendo atacados. Mas o que será que estava atancando eles. O Sr.Weasley mudou de estação imediatamente, colocando na estão de música Country. Eles chegaram a'O Caldeirão Furado alguns minutos depois, o Sr.Weasley parou o carro bem em frente a porta do pub e todos desceram do carro. Se dirigiram até a parede que dava acesso ao Beco Diagonal e Moody bateu nos tijolos e a passagem para o Beco se abriu. O Beco estava com muito mais gente do que o normal. Crianças olhavam pela vitrine da Artigos de Quadribol e entravam numa loja à frente da loja de Caudeirões. Gemialidades Weasleys dizia um enorme menu que explodia em várias faíscas de minuto em minuto. Pessoas não paravam de entrar e sair com artigos dos gêmeos. Pessoas saiam usando um chapéu mas sem a cabeça e um garoto jogou um Pântano Portátil bem na frente da loja, mas Fred apareceu na porta e sumiu com ele num instante. Ei!! Pessoal!! – acena Fred. – Venham conhecer a loja. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina desviram da multidão que se aglomerava e entraram pela enorme porta. A loja era enorme, haviam prateleiras cheias de Chapéus sem-cabeça e de Cremes de Canários que um garoto deu para um outro que se transformou em um canário amarelo e voltou a forma normal alguns segundos depois. Vários artigos estranhos estavam nas mais diversas estantes divididas em assuntos como Explosões e Transformações. No centro da loja havia uma enorme estátua em ouro de quatro animais. Um cão, um lobo, um cervo e um rato sendo esmagado pelos outros três. Numa placa estavam os dizeres: Em homenagem a Aluado, Almofadinhas, Pontas e a Rabicho nem tanto. Mas agradecemos principalmente àquele que tornou isto possível. Harry abriu um largo sorriso. Ele ouviu várias pessoas que passavam sussurrarem: "Quem á aquele tal de Aluado?" e outras respondiam: "Um louco, provavelmente". Venham conhecer nosso atendente. – Fred puxou Harry em direção ao balcão em que se formava uma enorme fila de pessoas carregando produtos. – Harry, este é Humberto Vulgo. Vulgo, este é Harry Potter. Harry apertou a mão de Vulgo. Ele era um homem de cabelos ondulados loiros, seus olhos eram azuis-piscina e ele não aparentava ser maior do que 28 anos. Ele está só trabalhando aqui temporariamente. – disse Jorge saindo de uma sala cuja porta ficava atrás do balcão. – Ele conseguiu a vaga de professor de Feitiços. Mas e o Prof. Flitwick? – perguntou Gina preocupada. Ele se aposentou. – disse Vulgo resgistrando um creme de canário no pergaminho. – Estava muito velho para continuar trabalhando. Um relógio de parede badalou soltanto faíscas azuis. Está na hora. Vejam! – disse Jorge saindo de trás do balcão e apontando para a estátua dos animais. Estes começaram a se mexer e andar pela loja perseguindo os clientes. O rato dourado corria pelas prateleiras assustando as pessoas que tentavam pegar algum produto. Já o cervo percorria feliz por entre os clientes, soltando uma fumaça dourada por onde passava. O lobo subia nas estantes e uivava para lâmpada em forma de lua que descia até o centro da loja. O cão latia constantemente para os clientes, mas estes jogavam gravetos e o cão corria para pegá-los. Quando um graveto parou aos pés de Harry o cachorro parou mas não pegou-o, ficou apenas abanando o rabo e olhando para Harry por algum instante antes de subir em seus ombros e lamber seus rosto. Harry abraçou o cão como se este fosse realmente aquele que ele queria que fosse. Uma lagrima percorreu o longo do rosto de Harry e caiu na pelagem dourada do cão, cristalizando- se. Harry sussurrou: "Eu sinto saudades" e teve quase certeza de que o cão o respondeu com um "Eu também". Alguns minutos depois, outra badalada do relógio e os animais dourados voltaram a suas posições originais, petrificando-se novamente. Gostou, Harry? – disse Fred, batendo nas costas de Harry para chamar sua atenção pois ele continuava olhando para o cão dourado. Como vocês fizeram isso? – perguntou ele, pasmo e ao mesmo tempo, feliz. Uma mágica avançadíssima. – disse Jorge. – É muito difícil colocar a personalidade de uma pessoa em um objeto. Vocês colocaram a personalidade deles nas estátuas? – perguntou Rony. – Mas como? Já disse. – disse Jorge – É uma mágica avançada, muito difícil. Vocês usaram o feitiço Personalité, não? – perguntou Hermione, num tom desafiador. Como você sabe? – disse Vulgo, pasmo. – Isso é nível de treinamento de aurores. Eu tenho minhas fontes. – disse Hermione, confiante. – Mas isso não incomoda os clientes? Pelo contrário. – disse Fred. – Tem pessoas que vem só pra ver os animais criando vida. Harry direcionou sua atenção para um anúncio de uma nova vassoura no balcão.  
  
A THUNDERBOLT  
  
A Compania Nimbus LTDA. lançou atualmente a melhor vassoura do  
mundo mágico, a Thunderbolt. Com um acabamento aerodinânico e  
seus detalhes em ouro e prata, a Thunderbolt promete ser a  
melhor vassoura produzida até o momento. Consegue atingir até  
300Km/h e possuí um freio elétrico.  
Suas cerdas em perfeito alinhamento, transmitem uma corrente  
elétrica fazendo com que seja possível a mudança rápida de  
direção.  
Somente na Artigos de Quadribol.  
Cotação a pedido.  
  
O artigo terminava com um raio que transmitia corrente elétrica por todo o folheto. Ah, Harry. – disse Rony. – Você viu o anúncio da Thunderbolt. Perfeita, né? Excelente! – disse Harry. – Mas eu já tenho a Firebolt. Mas isso não significa que você não pode ter outra vassoura. Ai, mudem de assunto. – disse Gina, se intrometendo. – Eu vou ver a edição do Profeta Diário de hoje. Você vem Hermione? Claro! – respondeu Hermione. Ambas se despediram e saíram pela porta de onde chegavam cada vez mais pessoas que perguntavam se os animais já tinham criado vida e quando respondiam que sim elas faziam cara de tristeza. Vamos comprar alguma coisa, Rony. – sugeriu Harry puxando Rony. Eles encheram as sacolas de Kits Mata-Aula, Fogos Instantâneos que um garoto deixou cair e quase explodiu a loja se Jorge não tivesse contido o dragão e Animais Mágicos, uma caixa com vários doces em formas de animais que ao comer você fala igual ao animal do doce. Rony comeu um de galo e ficou cacarejando por vários minutos. Gina e Hermione chegaram correndo, ofegantes com um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Leia isso, Harry! – disse Gina.  
Harry olhou para a primeira página do jornal. Não acreditava no que via.  
  
– Capítulo seis – Duelo no Expresso de Hogwarts  
  
Assassinatos em Azkaban Por Guilhermina Grandp  
  
O dia amanheceu mais nublado e sombrio em Azkaban. Prisioneiros foram encontrados mortos em suas celas. Acredita-se de que foram atacados durante a noite por alguma criatura ou alguém. "Não sabemos como isto pode ter acontecido, mas sem os dementadores a prisão fica desprotegida" afirma o diretor de Azkaban, Igor Truman. Quando perguntamos sobre os oráculos que estão substituindo os dementadores, Truman preferiu não comentar, pois aparentemente eles não são tão "bons" para o cargo. Os prisioneiros foram encontrados com partes do corpo arrancadas, entre elas, o fígado e o baço, os olhos foram perfurados e suas expressões de surpresa e medo ficaram em seus rostos. Entre os prisioneiros mortos estão Lúcio Malfoy, Kino Crabbe, Dianísio Goyle e Ernesto Avery, todos antigos Comensais da Morte. O mais estranho é que trouxas e bruxos residentes em Londres também começaram a ser atacados.  
  
Parece que o mundo mágico sofre com uma terrível criatura assassina.  
  
Eles morrerram! – Harry disse tão alto que todas as pessoas da loja pararam para olhá-lo. Ele ficou um pouco constrangido e puxou os colegas para trás de uma estante. Fred e Jorge ficaram olhando para eles por cima de uma das prateleiras. – Tenho certeza de que Voldemort os matou porque Malfoy me contou sobre os planos dele. Mas como ele conseguiu passar pelos Oráculos? – perguntou Hermione. Você sabe que Você-sabe-quem tem seus meios. – disse Rony, deixando Hermione vermelha. E agora, o que a gente faz? – perguntou Gina, apreensiva. Bom, não tem muito o que fazer, né? – disse Rony. – Quando o pessoal da Ordem souber eles vão fazer alguma coisa. Moody e Tonks que estavam na livraria Floreios e Borrões para comprar os livros dos garotos entraram na loja pela enorme porta. Harry e os outros saíram de trás da estante e se dirigiram para o balcão. Acho que já se divertiram. – disse Moody, sorrindo e bisbilhotanto o lugar com seu olho mágico. – Podemos ir? Claro. – disse Harry, passando pela estátua dourada e chegando na saída da loja. Tchau, Fred. Jorge. – disse Tonks acenando da porta. Fred e Jorge retribuiram o aceno. Eles voltaram para o Caldeirão Furado e esperaram o Sr.Weasley voltar com o carro vermelho. E então, gostaram do passeio. – perguntou o Sr.Weasley, quando todos entraram no carro. Adoramos. – disse Rony. – Fred e Jorge estão tento muitos lucros com a loja. Todo mundo do Beco estava com sacolas cheias das bugigangas deles. – disse Gina. Que bom. – disse o Sr.Weasley ligando o carro. Eles passaram os próximos minutos conversando sobre a loja, os efeitos que Fred e Jorge fizeram com a estátua e sobre o anúncio da Thunderbolt. Eles chegaram em Godric´s Hollow quando a luz da lua iluminava a praça no centro da rua. Após o jantar, Harry e Rony foram jogar uma partida de xadres de bruxo antes de dormirem. Harry foi dormir pensando em como estariam os corpos dos Comensais quando foram achados mortos.  
  
*****************************  
  
O dia amanheceu calmo e tristonho. Harry acordou com a gritaria que ocorria no térreo. Rony estava colocando as últimas coisas no malão. Oi, Harry. – disse Rony. Os escândalos não paravam no térreo. – É a mamãe. Ela está muito atrapalhada com o embarque apesar de ainda serem oito horas. Eu tenho que me arrumar. – disse Harry. Ele se trocou em alguns minutos e terminou de arrumar o malão. Os dois levaram os malões e as gaiolas para a sala de estar e foram tomar o café na cozinha. A mesa estava cheia de pratos, vários membros da ordem andavam de lá para cá dentre uma mordida e outra nas torradas que estavam sendo postas nos pratos por Gina. Hermione servia o suco de abóbora para ajudar os membros a se acalmarem. Mas nenhum deles estava tão atrapalhado do que a Sra. Weasley. Ela parecia estar fazendo três ou quatro coisas ao mesmo tempo. O cabelo ruivo estava todo desarrumado, as vestes estavam sujas e suas mãos estavam agindo como verdadeiras máquinas. Rony, Harry. Vamos sentessem e comam. Moody apareceu na cozinha com uma cara estranha e estremamente pálida. Toda a cozinha parou no tempo e todos ficaram olhando para Moody como se tivessem assustados com algo. Depois de alguns segundos, a cozinha foi se esvaziando muito rápido até sobrarem Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e a Sra. Weasley. Quando a Sra. Weasley terminou de servir os garotos, jogou seu peso sobre um banquinho no fundo da cozinha, onde cochilou por alguns instantes. O Sr. Weasley chegou com o carro vermelho quando já eram quase dez horas da manhã. A reunião de emergência já havia acabado e Moody, Tonks e Dédalo Diggle esperavam para acompanhá-los a estação. Harry pegou o malão, levou-o até o porta-malas do carro e o guardou. Tonks e Diggle foram no banco de trás junto com Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina. O carro entrou n'O túnel e andou durante quase três quartos de hora até que chegasse na estação de King Cross. Harry e Rony ficaram para trás. A plataforma estava em plena confusão, pessoas corriam de um lado ao outro e animais como corujas voavam descontroladamente. Eles guardarão os malões e foram a procura de uma cabine vazia, porém Hermione veio correndo na direção dos dois para levar Rony na reunião dos monitores. Harry teve de procurar uma cabine sozinho. Quando passou por uma cabine com a porta fechada escutou um choro leve. Parou no mesmo instante e abriu aporta da cabine e encontrou uma menina de cabelos escuros chorando com as mãos no rosto. A menina tirou as mãos dos olhos e olhou para Harry, assustada. Harry? Cho? – a menina estava com um dos olhos estremamente inchado e roxo e havia aranhões no rosto. – O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso com você? Foi o Miguel, Harry. Ele começou a ficar agressivo de um tempo para cá. Ele está muito ciumento e ele me bate quase que sempre. Eu estou com medo, Harry. Não se preocupe, Cho. Eu não vou deixar ele te machucar de novo. – disse ele confortando a garota. Eu sabia! Um garoto apareceu na porta da cabine. Miguel Corner estava muito forte e com uma aparência muito agressiva e medonha. Eu sabia que você iria voltar para os braços desse pateta. – Miguel adentrou na cabine pisando forte. Ele puxou o braço de Cho e a jogou no chão com força. – Eu deveria ter batido mais em você para que aprendesse. Largue ela! – disse Harry, apontando a varinha para o peito de Corner. E você! – Ele segurou Harry pelos dois braços. – Vou cuidar para que nunca mais chegue perto da minha garota!! Me encontre às sete horas, no vagão de carga. - Os olhos de Miguel Corner parecem ficar vermelhos, muito vermelhos. Harry não piscava, estava com muita raiva. Ele confirmou com a cabeça e Miguel o soltou. – Às sete horas!! Miguel saiu da cabine e Cho continuava caída no chão. A garota tremia. Rony, Hermione e Gina entraram na cabine após terem escutados os gritos de Miguel Corner. Harry contou muito rápido sobre o que aconteceu enquanto Cho continuava a chorar. Mas, Harry. Se ele está muito agressivo assim você deveria contar ao Dumbledore. – disse Hermione, preocupada. Lá vem você querendo que ele conte pro Dumbledore. Você sempre quer que o Dumbledore saiba do que acontece na vida pessoal do Harry. – retrucou Rony. Eu só quero que o Dumbledore tenha consciência do que ocorreestá ocorrendo com o Miguel Corner e ... Parem!! – interrompeu Harry. – Vocês não podem parar de brigar por um minuto. Harry. – começou Gina, que estava acalmando Cho. – Eu acho que se você for mesmo encontrar com o Miguel, você deveria levar alguém com você. Eu vou! – levantou Rony. Se vocês vão, eu também vou. – Hermione também se lenvantou. Não! – disse Harry. – Vocês não podem ir. Ele quer se encontrar só comigo. Pare de ser convencido, Harry. – disse Gina. – Você vai precisar da ajuda deles. E se Você-sabe-quem estiver comandando o Miguel para matar você. Você precisa a ajuda deles. Tudo bem. Eles podem ir. Quando restavam dez minutos para as sete horas, Harry, Rony e Hermione se dirigiram para o último vagão, o vagão de carga. Já era noite e estava muito frio. A porta do vagão se abriu sozinha assim que eles avançaram a ela. O vagão era muito escuro. Estava sendo iluminado somente por uma vela posta em cima de um dos malões e pela luz da lua que entrava pelo fundo do vagão que estava completamente aberto. Miguel Corner não estava na sala ainda. Harry... – disse Hermione aflita com a escuridão do vagão. – Vamos embora, por favor. Temos que esperar o Miguel aparecer, Hermione. – respondeu Harry. Nesse exato momento a porta do vagão se fechou e alguém a trancou por fora. O vagão se escureceu ainda mais e a única coisa possível de se ver era uma sombra de dois homens no fim do vagão cada um segurando um sabre que reluzia ao luar.  
  
– Capítulo sete –  
Os Sugadores de Almas 


End file.
